


出埃及记/Exodus

by ssabriel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 永远在拯救着别人的Charles，是否也需要属于他自己的救赎；一场漫长的旅行，一个陌生的灵魂。





	

**Author's Note:**

> *X教授与天启前身（Oscar Isaac容貌）互动；无配对，隐EC

—

他在沙漠里行走。这是第四天了。

太阳在头顶炙烤脚下的沙砾，滚烫的热度使它们踩上去就跟踩在锋利的玻璃碎片上一样。干燥的空气进出鼻腔，灼烧他的喉头。他隐约感觉得到，太阳升起又落下四次了。

他没有喝水也没有进食，似乎在朝前走着又似乎在原地踏步。他汗流浃背、精疲力竭，耳朵里充斥着蜂鸣和血管突突的跳动声。他最终不得不停下来，沙子反射的太阳的白光如雪盲一般叫他的双眼流泪。是时候该歇歇了。

他在地上瘫坐下来，将下半身埋进沙子，他把手臂放平搁在面前的沙子上，转动手腕抓起一把细沙，趁着它们从指缝中间滑散之前塞入口中。沙子很绵密，也很烫，它们在他口腔中翻搅着将他嘴里仅有的一点点唾液也吸收殆尽，他费力地把它们咽下，颗粒与唾沫组成的沙团撕扯他的食道，把那段因为缺水而充血红肿的狭窄肉管撑得更开了。他的喉结得用力地上下滚动，才好让那团沙子通过。下咽的瞬间他尝到自下翻涌上来的血腥气味。这是否已经足够？是否已经充分？他很累，累极了，可没人回答他。他快要崩溃了，低下头，又抓起一把沙子朝嘴里塞进去。

汉克看看窗外，现在刚好是傍晚七点，落日的余晖还未散尽，流连在地平线处形成一片如瘀伤一般的绛紫色。乌云在离他很近的那片原野边际开始聚集，很快就要逼仄过来。出于未雨绸缪的考量，他尽量不做声响地锁上窗子，又把窗前那盆兰花移到书桌上。实际上他清楚他不会惊醒任何人，包括在他身后的，那具悄无声息沉睡着的躯体。

汉克走近床边，又把床头的老式煤气灯拧亮了一些，昏黄的灯光映照出床上躺着的人了无生气的脸孔。查尔斯躺在那里，胸膛几乎看不出什么起伏，他消瘦的脱形，沉睡的脸上阴霾弥漫。汉克检查了扎在他手背上的静脉滴注，血液回流了大半管，液面并没有降低多少，他只得把滴速又调快了些，发现自己捏着齿轮的手指不由自主地轻颤。事情是从半个月前开始恶化的。

那时埃里克刚刚离开宅邸，瑞文留下来做教练，再加上汉克自己，留给查尔斯的闲暇时间成倍地多了起来。查尔斯开始长时间地独自呆着。

起初汉克并没觉得有什么不对，毕竟他的这位朋友平时所思考的东西大概是他加起来的十倍还要多。直到几星期前的一天，当汉克偶然发现晚餐时查尔斯几乎没有动跟前的食物就转身上楼时，他追了过去，才注意到查尔斯的背影不知从什么时候起变得单薄的让他心惊。汉克跟着轮椅来到查尔斯房间门口，查尔斯趁他开口之前敏感地回头了。

“汉克，我觉得有点困，可能要睡一会。你回去继续和大伙吃饭吧，不用理会我。”汉克点点头，帮查尔斯从轮椅抱到床上安顿好，“有什么需要的就，嗯，叫我。”他指指自己的脑袋。

直到第二天中午开会之前汉克去叫醒查尔斯，查尔斯都一直在安静地睡眠。逐渐的，查尔斯的食量变得很差，清醒的时间愈发的少，汉克叫醒他所用的时间也越来越长。汉克在某个同这无异的、乌云密布的傍晚终于忍不住跟查尔斯道出了自己的疑虑。

“天启。”查尔斯这么说的时候，汉克感到身体猛的震颤了一下。“天启不是已经…被杀掉了？”

“不完全是。”查尔斯指指他的太阳穴。“记得吗，当时我们在开罗，天启侵入我身体时，实际上他有一部分意识，在转移的时候被保留我在这里了。”他说出这话时看起来异常平静，好像这不过是平常感冒一样无关紧要。

汉克摘掉了眼镜，不知道该做何反应，只得胡乱地擦拭起镜片。他感到心脏砰砰直跳，眼前发蓝。他舔了一下干涩的嘴唇，“也就是说，这么久以来…”

“我压制他，没错。”查尔斯接着他的话说，“你大概也已经猜到，我也许撑不下去太久了。天启的意识理应逐渐消亡，现在却依存于我的精神而活。自从那天以后，我能感觉得到他，时时刻刻的。他想要的是我。汉克…这不值得我赌上现在人们所拥有的宁静生活，你明白吗？”

“教授，一定能有什么方法——主、主脑，如果我把天启的意识转移到主脑呢？“

“好让他通过那机器再侵入别人的脑子？”

“那么…琴？让琴来，琴杀死过他一次，也能杀死他第二次。”

“汉克…琴能够杀死的是他的身体，从一开始就是。如果要杀死意识，她必须杀死我才行。她没有义务去承受这个。除非万不得已…”

“查尔斯！”汉克必须阻止他说下去才能够让自己那种喉咙口梗了一团粘稠液体的反胃感平静些。“所以应该怎么办，…我能做点什么？”

第六天。他能感觉到自己脚掌的皮肤正在一点点被沙砾嵌入、侵蚀，这些沙子仿佛有意识，在他的皮肤下面游走，寻找着血管试图通往他的心脏。他脚下这片土地在对他说话，它说出的这名字是古老而陌生的，安努、赫廖碧利斯，他的潜意识告诉他，这里便是开罗。

他首先看见的尸体是瑞文的：她躺在那里一动不动，肢体被接通了电流，植物神经连接的肌肉不受控制地抽搐着，浑身贯穿了各种实验器材。他双腿颤抖，几乎迈不开脚步。他一路看到了更多这样的景象：他的学生，一些他曾在主脑里见过的、叫不出名字的变种人，被肢解的汉克，死去的莫伊拉、皮特，阿历克斯。天启在试图将他拖向某个深渊，一处没有退路的绝境中去。他知道，自己必须往前走。

随后他看到了埃里克。

远远的，他似乎半截身子淹没在沙丘里，裸露在外面的部分爬满了某种难以分辨的蠕虫状物。查尔斯走近了才看清，那些蠕虫状物是许多细小的钢筋，从埃里克的骨骼和肌肉里头从内向外撕裂，像破土而出的植物那样，另一头又重新钻进埃里克的皮肤下面，使那块皮肤灌了脓血一样的鼓出一块，这些肿块遍布了埃里克露在外面的每一寸皮肤，令他的脸难以分辨。

查尔斯弯下腰开始呕吐。可他什么都吐不出来，他的胃壁摩擦嘶吼着，相互吞噬着，喉咙剧烈的震颤令他视线模糊。不要是埃里克，他绝望地想。不要是他。

太阳穴一下一下跳得厉害，他能感觉得到那血管每抽动一次便带来一阵刺入骨髓的疼痛。他觉得眼睛肿胀得难受，但他的身体里已经淌不出什么水分了。他虚脱地在地上跪下来，额头抵着滚烫的沙砾地面，把脸埋进手掌中。

你究竟想要从我这里得到什么？

窗外正在下雨，这雨已经持续了整整一天，没有要消退的意思。巨大的雨点掉落造成压抑的声响，入侵这看起来十分寂静的房间，汉克觉得那些雨点随时都可能把那几面脆弱的玻璃砸成碎片。查尔斯很不好，非常不好。他严重的发热，浑身滚烫，搁在被褥外面的那只手青筋毕露，只剩一层脆弱的皮肤裹着骨架。查尔斯的精神在吞噬着他的身体，如此迅速而骇人地，汉克发誓他甚至能听到某种咀嚼般的嘎吱作响。

汉克已经把他头上的毛巾换了好几轮，没有任何作用。一周之前查尔斯开始对他的呼唤不做反应，陷入长时间的昏睡，那时汉克没想到还有更糟糕的事请在后头等着他们。查尔斯昏迷前对他讲的最后一句话只有三个祈使句，“不要跟他们提起。设法让我活着。耐心些。”现在他担心自己无法完成其中的任何一条。如果查尔斯正在死去，保守秘密不会有什么帮助。

他焦急地往输液的塑胶袋子里又推进一针管的盘尼西林释剂，希望这能缓解发烧的症状，尽管潜意识里他知道这么做无济于事。汉克在脑子里语无伦次地设想着要如何向瑞文开口，描述查尔斯的状况，或者让琴帮忙。查尔斯躺在那里，而他该死的什么都做不了，这快把汉克逼疯了。

站在他身前的是一位陌生人。片刻之前，查尔斯感到眼前的沙子细微地流动，便抬起头来。那个人有一身小麦色的皮肤、浓重的眉眼和一对幽深的黑色瞳孔。他蹲下身来，用温热的手掌覆盖查尔斯的双眼。跟我来。他对他说，用的是某种不熟悉的语言，但查尔斯听懂了。

查尔斯花了很久很久才找回重新站起来的力气，他将双腿从深埋的沙堆里缓慢抽出来，陌生人一直在他身旁耐心等候，手遮着查尔斯的双眼好让他不去看四周的那些景象。黑暗变成他珍贵的片刻安宁，他能闻到陌生人身上散发出的香料混合着汗水与涂抹在皮肤上的动物油脂的气味。查尔斯听不到陌生人脑海里的声音，他不知道这是自己想象的的产物或是天启的意识给他制造的又一个幻象。

你是谁？

你来到这里的起源。恩·沙巴·淖尔，我的名字。却也不是我的名字。

埃及人从地上抓起一把沙子，他摊开手掌的时候，那把沙子变成了一小把吗哪。他将食物凑到查尔斯嘴唇旁边，谷物清甜的气息引诱他把嘴唇轻轻贴在那上边，他终于张开嘴将那些谷物吞下。他的食道几乎已经忘了该如何进食，僵硬地将那一小团东西送下去，胃壁刚刚接触到这食物的刺激就兴奋地痉挛起来，那里面沉甸甸的，填满了沙子，以至于食物的香气还没从口腔里散去，他便剧烈呕吐起来。查尔斯吐掉了那些吗哪的碎渣，细沙卡在他的喉咙口，令他不受控制地咳嗽。

恩·沙巴·淖尔用没有覆盖住查尔斯眼睛的那边手臂单手把查尔斯从地上抱起来，他枯萎的身体轻得几乎让埃及人的动作没有任何停顿。我只有很短的时间，查尔斯。淖尔把他在什么柔软的东西上放下，并把手掌从他的眼睛上移开。

他们似乎移动了，但又好像仍在原地。总之查尔斯睁眼时，发现他们身处一间昏暗的帐房。屋里铺满各种样式的花纹毛毡，没有家具。几个落了灰的稻草编织的储物罐悬挂在色彩斑斓的墙上晃动，地上散落了一些翻倒的泥刻雕像，显得乱哄哄的，似乎很久以前有人居住过，但房屋的主人也许是遇到了什么突发状况而不得不离开了。

一切都已揭示。埃及人缓慢地说道。

查尔斯清楚地记得这句话。天启在第一次感觉到他的存在、侵入他大脑之前讲过一次。后来，当琴释放能量将天启的躯体粉碎时，天启第二次说出了这句话。查尔斯并没亲耳听到，但他知道他说了，因为那时候他脑中天启的声音层层叠叠，似乎在宣读什么，叫他淹没其中。所幸片刻之后琴便进来唤醒了他。

恩·沙巴·淖尔想要的不是你。埃及人在查尔斯身边坐下来，然后把他的身体放平，他的头与查尔斯挨得太近，埃及人身上散发出的热气侵入过来，查尔斯不敢转动一丝一毫。

击溃你，侵略你，占有你，等那个女孩不得不站出来对抗你，不得不向这座思维宫殿打开一道门时，恩·沙巴·淖尔便等到了他的名字，他的身体。一切都已揭示。埃及人这么说道，又闭起眼睛甩了甩头，似乎对自己讲话的语气十分不自在。

查尔斯点点头。他会撑下去的。

沙尘暴快来了，帐房之外狂风大作。埃及人显得很害怕。他结实的身体缩了缩，往查尔斯的腰部又贴紧了一点，查尔斯不自然地动了动，但他能感觉到对方的害怕，便没有再抗拒。与此同时，埃及人反而用安慰似的语气对着查尔斯的身侧小声说，别害怕。恩·沙巴·淖尔碰不到你，你在我这里。风暴会过去的。

那你呢？

哦，肉体早已消散，灵魂也将被吞噬。恩·沙巴·淖尔需要变得完整，你明白吗？行走在悬崖边缘的继任者。

在我之前…是你。查尔斯明白了。天启占领了那些身体的同时，也吞噬那些灵魂。灵魂随时间消亡，成为恩·沙巴·淖尔的一部分。这里十分荒芜，也许由于数千年的沉睡，埃及人便是仅存的，而他甚至记不起他自己的名字。查尔斯抬起右手，悬停在埃及人侧躺着的脸颊上方的空气里。我能吗——

埃及人微微颔首，顺从地闭起眼睛。

在那里，查尔斯看到了。这个陌生人的灵魂仅存的一丝记忆。那是在一片了望无际的原野上，沙漠中仅存的一片绿洲。年轻的埃及人赤着脚站在画面的中央，紧实的肩膀此时正有力度地耸着，他手中拎着两三个稻草编织的储物罐，罐口用麻绳串在一起，系成一个结。

罐子里面沉甸甸的装满了什么东西，这让他手臂上的肌肉紧绷起来，纠结出蓄势待发的优美线条。他的背上还背着一把琴。那琴是查尔斯从没有见过的样子，琴身的背面有着少女胴体般的的弧度，上面褪色的的花纹蜿蜒曲如溪水，它的琴弦上落了一层灰。年轻的埃及人将罐子放在青草上，取下那把琴放在手里。他唱道：

来绞死我吧  
哦，请将我绞死  
凡人终有一死  
来绞死我吧  
哦，请将我绞死  
我便随风而逝  
绞死并不令我惊慌恐惧  
我担心睡在这坟冢太久  
我已读遍这世间的苍凉  
……

年轻人的歌声被风沙席卷的声音逐渐吞噬，查尔斯感到指尖和太阳穴传来一阵刺痛，随着条件反射的颤抖，他从埃及人的大脑中抽身而出。

伊扎克。你的名字叫伊扎克。

伊扎克… 年轻人缓慢地重复着，仿佛在念一个陌生的单词。可我还记得那首歌，谢谢你，悬崖边缘的继任者。他这么说道，然后微笑了。他笑起来很秀气，眼睛弯成柔和的弧度。他笑的似乎如释重负。

伊扎克从帐房里站起身来。他脸上神情十分平静，环顾了一下这间狭小的居所，眼睛里闪过飘忽不定的流连。你去哪里？查尔斯问。

去我该去的地方，大概是。去迎接我的绞刑。如果这能让你自由，这便能让我们都重获自由。说完他赶在查尔斯阻拦之前匆匆掀开帐房的门帘，走进了门外的沙尘暴中。

汉克在打盹。并不是有意为之，要知道，他已经几个晚上没有合过眼。可就连这样的喘气都成了奢侈品，意识模糊中，他被一阵细碎的呻吟声惊醒了。他抬头看了看窗外，雨不知道什么时候已经停了，即将落下的太阳将光线从缓慢褪去的乌云边际透出来，形成一条曲折的银色丝线。

紧接着他的大脑里像有一声惊雷炸开，他几乎是从椅子上跳了起来，大步跨到床边。

“查尔斯！” 汉克差点哭出来。床上的人依然苍白憔悴，但一双眼睛却明亮如星辰，望着他的视线中流露着安慰的神色。“你醒了！那天启…”

“…不再了。一个早已死去的人救了我，一个年轻的灵魂救了我。”

 

—


End file.
